Des jumeaux sauveurs
by Magicworld1
Summary: J'ai cru ne jamais revoir mon frère jumeau Stefan. Je ne vous dis pas quel choc ça m'a fait en le retrouvant. Surtout qu'on s'apprêtait à passer à l'acte. En effet, moi Elena du haut des mes 18 ans je viens d'apprendre que je vais devoir regner sur un monde surnaturelle et faire au plan machiavel de mes prétendants.
1. Rencontre

Bon je vous présente une de mes fics laissez un com si vous voulez qu'importe, appréciez c'est tout !

Les personnage appartiennent bien à L.J Smth et Stéphanie Meyer mais c'est bien une histoire que j'ai inventé. Autant l'annocé tout de suite l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux lol de plus j'ai recemment changé les prénoms donc si il y a des erreurs ne vous prenait pas la tête.

* * *

-Bé dépêche-toi, ils nous attendent !Criais-je en enfilant mes escarpins.

Alors que je perdais l'équilibre deux mains se posèrent su ma taille. Je me mis bien droite me retourna pour lui demandai son avis.

-Tu es magnifique comme d'hab.

-Et toi aussi

Elle portais une robe noir moulant, longue manche, dos nu et lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Tandis que moi une robe blanche un bustier en cœur .Donc pouvais cacher certaines parties intimes. Nous descendîmes de l'appartement aussi vite que possible. Pour retrouver Nick en limousine pour ne pas changer. Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Pour commencer je me nomme Elena Salvatore pas très original, je sais juste qu'on m'a exilé à cause d'un truc que mes parents on fait. Pessimiste sur les bords, je ne me suis jamais débattue contre. En autre je suis un caméléon, je peux modifier mes runes (tatouages dont mon corps et recouvert spécifique aux non terrestre qui ont des pouvoirs mais eux n'ont qu'un seul) En passant pour l'instant je danse lors de soirée, ça apporte beaucoup plus qu'on peut le croire. Bella assise de l'autre côté de Nick est un bouclier soit n'est pas atteinte pas nos pouvoirs. En parlant de pouvoir oui j'en ai mais je n'arrive pas à les contrôler.

-Nicklaus rappel moi pourquoi on fait ça ?

-Parce que vous êtes mes meilleures amies est on va s'amuser.

-Les terrestres ne savent pas dansaient, bousculent, poussent et marche sur les pieds. Ils n'ont aucune grâce en boîte de nuit.

-Qui a dit que je vous emmener en boîte de nuit.

-Alors où ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Au conseil, dit-il d'une traite.

-Quoi ?!Nous écriâmes.

-Mais tes cinglés, tu vas nous emmener dans un repère à vampire habiller en …

-Déesse, et puis t'as qu'à changer de rune, en même temps ça m'arrangerait tu sens drôlement bon.

-Normal puisque je suis une humaine et tu sais que je n'y arrive pas si facilement, en plus de ça les Cullen seront probablement présent. Bella ne disait plus mots, je me forçais à garder mon calme sinon j'allais prendre feu. Je compris ce qu'allais représente une rencontre avec les Cullen. Ils lui avaient brisé le cœur.

-Non c'est bon, je veux y aller.

J'ai avancé, il n'existe plus pour moi. J'aimerais tellement être aussi sûr qu'elle. De toute façon il n'y avait plus a discuté puisque nous étions arrivés. Pour résumé tous les trois on est amis et c'est tout. Nous n'y avons jamais pensé vu que Nicklaus est gay. Je ne suis pas très connue de ce monde, j'ai un frère jumeau que je n'ai jamais vu. J'ai grandi sur une petite île française dans une famille d'accueil que j'adore ils sont ma vraie famille. J'ai pris mes affaires pour retrouver mes racines en Italie, dont je ne parlais pas un mot à mes dix-sept ans. J'ai cogné à la grande porte on m'a donné une carte bleu en me disant de ne pas revenir. J'ai pris la carte l'ai cassé en deux et jeté sur le majordome en disant de surtout ne jamais venir me cherché j'ai pleuré un bon coup me suis reprise et parti pour l'Amérique. Bien sûr depuis longtemps je savais que j'étais spécial où à mes 16 ans des tatouages sont sortis de partout, ma mère m'a dit que j'avais des pouvoirs mais pour mon bien de ne jamais les utilisé, qu'il valait mieux pour moi de garder mes runes cacher et une configuration d'humaine. Je ne vous dis pas le choc de mes camarades quand on faisait piscine. Ma popularité à augmenter du jour au lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Nicklaus, un superbe vampire qui ressemble à Taylor Lautner, dans un bar et par une nuit d'ivresse. Depuis mes dix-huit ans c'est mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et agent ça fait un an. Bella, je passais à port Angeles nous nous sommes arrêtées pour faire le plein et je les vus assise sur le trottoir en larme. Je les récupérer pour ne plus la laisser partir. Elle fait la même chose que moi, au début je ne voulais absolument pas mais après avoir insisté tant de fois j'ai finalement accepté. Elle ne fait que défiler trop maladroite pour danser. On se considère comme des sœurs. Revenons à cette soirée, Bella pourrait facilement passer pour la pomme de sang de Nick mais moi et mes runes. En réfléchissant s'il nous a emmené avec lui se soir c'est qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les faux décombres d'un manoir abandonnés je m'arrêtais en attrapant son bras:

-Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés avec toi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de passé la soirée seul c'est tout, menti-t-il.

-Par hasard se ne serait pas pour te vanter, j'espère, accentua Bella.

-Non !

-C'est pour ça que hier on ne t'a pas vu pendant une journée tu préparais ton coup, depuis qu'on est en Louisiane tu te comportes bizarrement.

-Vous comprendrez une fois à l'intérieur là on doit vraiment rentrer.

Nous le suivîmes son ton ne laissaient aucune échappatoire. Une fois passer la porte miteuse nous descendîmes un escalier en marbre pour arriver dans une immense salle de réception, une atmosphère sérieuse régner tous les plus grand dirigent du monde vampirique étaient réunis. Et tous d'un seul pas se tournèrent dans notre sens avant de reprendre leur activité quelque peu déconcentrer par le bouquet qu'ils humaient. Pourtant je pouvais voir plusieurs humaines dans la salle qui servait de robinet. Un trône qu'on ne voyait que dans les séries genre games of trones était installés au fond de la salle, sur lequel était installé un magnifique roi nordique aux cheveux blond faisant dans les un mètres quatre-vingt-quinze comme j'adore et oui de mon mètre soixante-cinq j'adore les géant pas trop massique seulement juste assez pour me porter comme une petite fille. Oh mon dieu je suis en train de me faire des films. L'apollon se leva bien habillé dans son costume trois pièces noir et blanc, il pointa du doigt dans notre direction pour nous faire signe d'approcher. Je vous explique la situation, la distance entre lui et nous devait faire au moins trois cent mètres tout l'assemblé comme la mer devant moïse c'était séparé en deux pour nous céder le passage, je laissé mes deux associé passé devant préférant prendre mon temps et regardait les sorties envisageables au cas où. Au vol je saisi une coupe de champagne avec une fraise. Il me cherche et me trouvera ayant fini m'a coupe une fois arrivé un serveur m'en débarrassé, je finis de déguster ma fraise devant un homme qui semblait appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Je fus étonnée en voyant Bella et Nick faire la révérence un fois sur l'autel personnellement il n'était pas question que je m'abaisse devant qui que ce soit. Bien sur ces deux-là savait plus de chose que moi sur ce monde, on nous invita à nous asseoir sur un divan brodé en soie.

-Enfin je rencontre la fabuleuse sœur de Stefan. Tu n'es pas tout à fait comme je me l'imaginais.

-Et a qui ai-je à faire ?

-Eric Northman, pour vous tu peux disposer emmène avec toi ta charmante pomme d'amour s'il te plaît. A si tu ne le savais pas je suis le sourdre de sang.

Ah ça s'explique c'est vraiment le roi des vampires. Je vous rappelle vampirisme est une mutation qui a permis au sourdre de sang de survivre à une maladie, il est le premier de son espèce et puis a mordu les autres pour qu'ils puissent survivre aussi. Je fis mine de m'en fichtre en fait j'étais toujours bloquer sur mon frère. Il reluquait sans gêne les runes en formes d'arabesques su ma poitrine celle des vampires, la seules visibles d'ailleurs puisque je porte des gants et j'ai une fourrure pour mon dos et mes épaules.

-Eh bien enchantée.

-Je vais surement te paraître direct mais je compte me nourrir de ta personne. Je rigolais face à son expression, il afficha un sourire en coin.

-En effet vous êtes direct.

-Je dois l'avouer je ne suis pas attiré que par ta beauté et évidente perspicacité. Je connais ton petit secret.

-Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi, je décline votre offre sans regret. Je n'ai jamais servi de nourriture et ne compte pas changer cela. Le pire mon cher c'est que peut être si vous m'aviez simplement fais la cour il en aurait été autrement. Je ne suis pas une prostituée.

-Je ne m'attendais à aucune autre réaction de ta part ma belle vu ton rang. Pardonne moi je ne veux pas être grossier mais suis honnête. Je dis tout cela d'une vois clair et net sans m'emporter avec la dignité que j'avais je me levais pour rebrousser chemin et m'arrêtais au bar situé sur le côté doit de la salle. Pour y rejoindre Nick :

-Merci, franchement je m'éclate trop, dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Désolé, j'étais obligé et je sais que tu n'aurais pas accepté devenir sinon.

-Pour cause, où est Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas un homme la accosté ils ont chuchoté plus loin et elle s'est dirigé vers les toilettes. Je me suis levé pour allais la rejoindre punaise qu'il est idiot ce mec parfois. Je poussais la porte des toilettes, elle était assise sur une chaise silencieuse bien que quelques larmes coulaient ; Je m'accroupi devant elle posant ma main sur mes cuisse tout en lui envoyant des ondes positives :

-Que s'est-il passait ? M'enquis-je.

-J'ai croisé Carlisle, il m'a invité chez eux demain. Qu'ils voulaient tous s'excusaient de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu devrais y aller écouté ce qu'ils ont à te dire et puis si ce n'est pas concluant au moins tu seras sur. Même si c'est impardonnable ce qu'ils ont fait tu les a considéré comme ta famille.

- Oui tu as raison, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

-J'aurais aimé juste pour foutre à cette Edward la raclée qu'il mérite mais il y a ce client qui me harcèle depuis des mois pour un truc, dis-je en restant vague.

Ca fait des mois qu'une femme veut que je fasse un genre de poldance pour un homme m'ayant vu a une représentation et oui ma fierté. J'ai catégoriquement refusé, un seul homme c'est trop chelou en plus si je ne sais pas c'est qui non merci. Au fil des semaines elle augmentait le prix de l'offre jusqu'à même huit chiffre, voyant que je ne cédais pas elle a fini par me proposer des informations sur ma famille et j'ai dit oui. De toute façon quoiqu'il se passe Nick sera à côté dans le couloir et m'entendra crier.

-Aller on rentre !

Nous entrâmes enfin à l'appartement totalement crevé par les événements. Un mot d'Eric était collé à la porte et me demandais de reconsidéré sa demande. Cette nuit-là je dormis seule pour une fois, je gagnais assez bien ma vie pour mon âge et cela se voyait dans ma déco. Mon lit baldaquin en bambou avec un drap en soie vert un papier peint et des motifs doré dessus, un tapis marron et des orchidées un peu partout. Ca me rappelle la réunion. Mon rêve cette fois fut particulièrement sanglant, probablement mon subconscient qui voulait me faire passer un message.


	2. Retrouvaille

-Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ça ? Demandais-je à Lexis le commanditaire.

-Vous enfilez les bas, le bustier et la culotte normalement, pour ce qui en est du dos c'est un genre d'aile sans fer . Plus vous avancerait dans la danse vous déferait les nœuds, il suffit de tirer un coup discret. Des paillettes tomberont quand vous les déferaient. Je vous laisse vous habiller, Malicia c'est admirablement bien occupé de vos cheveux et maquillage. Une fois fini, vous entrerez par cette porte, il vous attend déjà.

Mon cœur semblait battre 10 mille à l'heure, je n'ai jamais était stressé auparavant. S'il vous plaît fait que ne tombe pas sur un malade. Bon au moins je portais de la marque, c'était du Victoia secret, les talons Lou Boutin. Le « costume » était de broderie noir. Elle m'avait bouclé les cheveux que je portais court, côté maquillage rouge à lèvre rouge, eye liner, mascara et c'est tout. Lexis m'avait presque sauté dessus quand j'ai voulu mettre du parfum. Je devais avouer que franchement j'étais trop canon, toutes mes runes étaient misent en avant. Je pris mon courage en main et passait la porte.

Les murs de la pièce sont recouvert de rideaux bordeaux la bar était immense rejoignait le plafond. Ah oui je suis dans un château et non je ne plaisante pas. La pièce avait une lumière tamisée dû à l'éclairage des bougies. Plusieurs gens chuchotaient autour d'un fauteuil, la lumière de ce côté top sombre je ne percevais que des formes. Un claquement des doigts sévère se fit entendre tout le monde se tut pour sortir pas une porte derrière. Quand elle s'ouvrit la lumière qui en émanait fit contre-jour je ne plus voir que le profil du jeune homme assis sur le fauteuil. Grand, long cheveux, un beau nez droit et pommette haute. J'étais toujours près de la porte, la musique commença. Tout d'abord un genre de musique oriental, je m'approchai pour me placer devant lui, je retirais un par un les nœuds sans aucun mal. En face de moi le mystérieux homme restait stoïque. Je préférais me concentre sur la musique qui passa à arrival of bird. Je montais avec grâce la bar, la dominer exécutant un grand écart, les marches d'un escalier, un câlin, me laissant tomber dans le vide.

A la fin de la chanson j'étais totalement essoufflée et suante au pied de la bar. Je crois y avoir mis toute mon âme. L'inconnu s'approcha tel un ange. D'une beauté sans pareil, pendant une fraction de seconde je me rendi compte que j'étais humaine sans y faire attention. Il me pris la main pour m'aidait à me lever des frissons traversèrent tout mon corps. Sa main est gelée, de son index il leva mon menton. Je pouvais sentir son haleine fraiche sur ma peau, il franchit les cinq centimètre qui nous séparaient. Ce baiser, juste jouissif, nos langues suivaient un combat sans fin. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Lui ses mains sur mes fesses, me soulevèrent tel une plume. Une fois mes jambes accrochai autour de sa taille, il me déposa carrément sur un lit disposer derrière un des rideaux. Je pouvais sentir son désir enfler entre mes jambes. C'est juste torride, il retira son t-shirt pour me dévoiler son torse bien formé sauf que voilà-je beugais. Il portait exactement les mêmes marques que moi. Comme si mon cerveau faisait marche rapide, je le repoussais brutalement courut jusque dans la loge mis mon manteau sans me changer pied nu en pleurant.

Ainsi Nick me déposa dans la baignoire, j'étais comme déconnecté du monde. Une fois dans les songe, des images me vinrent moi à douze treize ans courant dans un champ de vigne, un garçon me suit, mon frère. J'arrive en première sous le bouleau juxtaposée au manoir. Le garçon me saute sur le dos, on tombe par terre en rigolant, j'atterris sur lui. J'écarte ses cheveux de son visage et l'embrasse mais une voie sévère se fait entendre. Nous nous relevons en souriant mais la femme arrive et me gifle… Je me lève en sursaut, le même homme de la chambre se trouve debout devant mon lit, je retiens un cri en me mordant le poing :

-Calme toi, c'est moi Stefan ton frère. Je sais que tu dois être désorienté mais écoute moi je suis venue te chercher, nous pouvons enfin être réunis.

-Ma tête va exploser !

-Je comprends, tes souvenirs veulent revenir mais tu les refoules. Ecoute moi, on t'a effacé la mémoire à l'âge de 14 ans parce que tu devenais beaucoup plus forte, que ce que les anciens croyaient, (flash d'une porte en feu) ils voulaient restés aux pouvoirs cela faisaient des siècles que des jumeaux n'étaient pas monté au pouvoir et les oracles… Bref j'ai tué notre oncle, celui qui t'a exilé il y a peine trois mois depuis je ne cherche qu'à te voir.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que sonner à la porte comme tout le monde aurait suffi, non mais t'es un grand malade! dis-je en ravalant quelque larme.

-Non, ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure c'est une cérémonie. Il est normal dans notre ligné que les frères et sœur forme des couples, on préserve nos pouvoirs, force et pureté.

-C'est de l'inceste, chuchotais je.

-Nous sommes de toutes façons tous les enfants d'Adam et Eve, ce qu'il s'est passé te semble une abomination parce que pour moi c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'est arrivé depuis qu'on t'a enlevé à moi.

-Et cette cérémonie était censée honorer quoi ? Demandais je ironique.

-Les retrouvailles du roi et la reine sauveur.

- Ok, tu vas un peu loin là. On m'a traité comme une sous merde.

-Ouvre-toi, bon sang, que veut dire Salvatore, tu l'avais prédit toi-même étant jeune…

-Stop, prétendons que je te crois et nos parents où sont-ils ?

-Morts. Cela semblait une réponse approprié face à mon abandon. Pour la première fois je le regardais et pas sa masse imposante ou son torse bombé. Il me ressemble vraiment à un ange, comparé à moi sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux presque translucide, des yeux vert brun comme les miens, les cheveux avec des reflets roux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il portait une chemise blanche qui laissait paraître les formes de ses runes noires. Ses mains étaient contractées, un bas de pantalon en lin noir. Et pour me faire craquer, le même signe que moi au coin de la bouche en haut à droite. Je me demande si tous nos signes sont exactement à la même place. Ses yeux bridés laissaient transparaître la tristesse :

-Eh bien désolé, de ne pas me souvenir ou de n'être celle que tu aurais voulu que je sois mais je pense qu'il serait temps que tu t'en aille.

-Laisse-moi juste te mordre, le saut d'oublie qu'ils ont placé sur toi éclatera il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amour.

-Il est hors de question. Je ne te connais même pas comment vouloir éprouver des sentiments pour un inconnu.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu es si réticente à la morsure, s'il ne se passe rien je m'en irais à jamais.

Qu'est-ce que je risque, il est fortement probable que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, pas avant de m'avoir tout dit. Alors je m'allongé sur le lit telle une offrande, mes cheveux étalés tout autour de moi. Je portais un nuisette bleu nuit remonté au cuisse ; Il s'approcha en faisant le tour par la droite s'assit au bord du lit murmura des mots que je ne comprenais pas, essuya d'un baiser délicat une larme qui m'avait échappé. Mon cœur n'était plus, nous nous regardions si hardiment. Des retrouvailles pas si mal que ça enfin de compte. Ses deux mains vinrent m'enlacer pour m'élever. Il semble si puissant ainsi, son souffle dans mon cou me rendait folle, je voulais, veux qu'il le fasse. Deux aiguilles écorchèrent ma peau pour s'y enfoncaient comme dans du beurre, une douleur atroce s'éprit de moi. Ma tête allait exploser. Je pouvais voir mais ne contrôler plus rien, j'étais là mais n'avait aucune possession de mon corps. Il fut projeter contre le mur tandis que la baie vitrée explosé en mille morceau, une rafale de vent entra faisant lévité les bouts de verre tout autour de mon propre corps qui flottait. Je pouvais littéralement voir du feu qui émanait de ma peau, je brulais vive, criai ma souffrance sans que personne ne pusse m'aider.

De l'eau ! Et l'eau vint alors qu'un fracas se fit entendre m'englobant. Je me débattais comme une furie pour pouvoir respirer, l'eau prit une teinte rouge je compris que c'était mon propre sang. Je pouvais voir Stefan de l'autre côté de ma bulle pleurait. Je me souvins alors après la gouvernante mais giflé m'être énervé et l'avoir projeté à dix mètre du sol, elle s'est empaillé sur une rambarde. Je m'étais mise à pleurait, criai toutes les larmes de mon corps, Stef a voulu faire croire que c'était de sa faute mais une domestique avait tout vu. J'ai pris feu un peu comme maintenant il se produisait la même chose. Ma sphère commençait même à se recouvrir de te terre j'avais cessé de respirer de plus de deux minutes. Je fermais les yeux surement que l'enfer serait moins dur avec moi que ce monde ne l'a été.


	3. Remise en question

Comme d'hab dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

J'étais dans une chambre luxuriante seule, un adolescent que je reconnaissais être Stefan dormait sur le lit paisiblement. Innocemment, il était venu me consoler en attendant avec moi le châtiment qui allait m'être attribué pour avoir tué l'un des nôtres. Si mère et père n'aurait pas étaient tué dans un incendie l'an dernier, ils auraient pu m'enseigner comment gérer ma transformation. Tout cela n'aurait jamais était, je ne remets pas la faute sur eux, bien que je dois t'avouer avoir des soupçons au sujet de ce terrible accident. J'ai tué la femme de notre oncle Alonzo, il va forçait les anciens à me bannir. Je ne suis pas digne de Régner un jour si je ne peux même pas me contrôler au risque de me tuer et tuer ceux qui m'entourent. Nous avons eu de la chance que Carmen était là pour m'arrêter. je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te faisais du mal. Maman t'avais dit de veiller sur moi, je te retire cette lourde pénitence en m'en allant prends soin de toi, mon frère et l'amour de ma vie. Ne me cherche pas, je reviendrais un jour peut-être, en espérant que tu sauras me pardonner.


	4. Envahissant

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté allongé, j'ai les jambes engourdies. A croire qu'une voiture m'ai roulé dessus. Je me souviens de tout. En attendant où est ce que je me trouve ? Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette chambre et d'une beauté somptueuse, tout de blanc. Le lit, les tissus légers qui entouraient la monture, le boudoir en bois, le bureau de marbre, la moquette que j'apercevais du coin de l'œil puisque le lit devait être élevée à un mètre du sol. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un nuage quoi de mieux pour se relaxer. La porte à gauche du lit s'ouvrit laissant passer une jeune femme aux cheveux caramel la peau bronzé et au sourire éclatant, les yeux bridés :

-Lexis ! Elle sauta sur le lit pour me faire un câlin.

-Tu te souviens de moi, j'avais trop peur que tu m'oublis.

-Comment oublier ma cousine adorée ?

-Je suis tellement désolée, je serais venue te récupérer, je te jure mais j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Stefan et je savais que t'étais bien. J'avais engagé un détective pour te suivre…

-Tu as eu raison, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis toute nue et ou je suis au fait ?

-Au manoir, si je n'étais par arriver avant que tu chrysalides tu serais morte et Stefan aussi. Et tu es nu parce qu'on n'a pas osé te touché c'est lui qui t'a déposés dans le lit comme ça. Tu as dormis deux semaines…

-QUOI ?!

-On pense que c'est ta transformation qui est presqu'achevé, j'avais super peur que tu ne te réveil pas.

-Et il n'a pas dormi pendant tout ce temps ?

-T'inquiète je lui ai donné des somnifères, il commate dans le couloir. -Je crois qu'il serait temps que je prenne un bain, allez.

-A vos ordres madame.

Elle me porta comme une princesse pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain à droite. Toujours dans le même style que la chambre, l'eau était chaude et avait un couleur de lait. Elle m'y plongea doucement. Je pense m'être endormie sous l'eau parce qu'en remontant à la surface il n'y avait plus de trace de Lexis et Stefan était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire une main dans l'eau.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui désolé pour…

-Tu es là maintenant.

-mouai

-Mouai ?

-La situation n'a pas changé, quand on est ensemble. Je deviens trop forte et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi-même. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Je me souviens de tout.

-Non, tu ne vas pas te défiler cesse de te comporter comme une enfant. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça a été de passer cinq ans sans toi. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer et ce que j'ai fait pour rependre la couronne qui nous revient de droit. Et puis j'ai trouvé de quoi te canaliser.

-Vas y donne-moi la solution miracle, je n'attends que ça.

Je ne craignais pas qu'il me voit vu l'eau blanche. Et puis il m'a tenue nu dans ses bras de chez moi jusqu'ici. J'aspirais l'eau pour ensuite la laisser couler comme si du sang sortait de ma bouche.

-On a qu'à coucher ensemble. Je faillis m'étouffé et avalai l'eau de travers.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non, je suis sérieux. Ainsi on partagera tes pouvoirs. Enfin, il faut que je te le dise. Quand tu es parti, tu as emmené mon cœur avec toi. Je veux être avec toi mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux je comprendrais. Je ne te demande de le faire tout de suite…

- Donne-moi le temps de réapprendre à te connaître.

-Bien sûr rien ne me ferais plus plaisir.

Il voulut se lever mais je lui attrapais la main pour qu'il se penche vers moi. Et me donna un baiser :

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, il sortit de la salle de bain pied nu toujours en costume trois pièce impeccable. Lexis entra au même moment dans la salle de bain :

-Enfin, quelle marmotte, soupira t-elle.

Elle m'essuya les cheveux pour les brosser. Tandis que je me regardais dans le miroir debout face à lui. Je me sentais mal à l'aise pas pour mon corps, je sais que j'ai cette chose qui caractérise les aristocrate, mais je n'étais ni vraiment belle ou intéressante

-Tu lui ressemble, encore plus, admit lexis

Ah mes robes qu'elle merveilles. Tellement mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Robe victorienne avec retouche moderne, bien sûr on garde le bustier mais plus de crinoline ni baleine juste une jupe tombante. Elles sont toutes du même style mais toujours un truc en plus. Je suppose que s'ils ont remplis l'armoire à ras bord, c'est que je logerais ici pendant un bon moment :

-Mon appartement ? Demandais-je.

-Ta chambre a pris feu mais tes deux colocataires n'étaient pas là. Ils sont venue te rendre visite mais…

-Mais quoi ? M'impatientais-je.

-Stefan n'était pas vraiment heureux de les voir et les a mis dehors.

Je ne pris pas le temps de me chaussé et descendis telle une furie, jusque dans l'immense salon. Il lisait une lettre :

-Tu as renvoyé mes amis ! M'écriais-je.

-Ils t'ont profané, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis et non si c'est ça qui te dérange. T'inquiète pas je suis toujours vierge et ne crois pas que je me sois préservé pour l'arrogant que tu es devenue.

- Bien sur que si ils le savent, pourquoi t'avoir emmené à Eric.

-Tu me fais espionner en plus. Ajoutais-je.

Mes mains commençaient à prendre feu.

-Calme toi Romane, j'aime vraiment cette maison. Je lui jeté une sorte de boule de feu au visage, qu'il évita sans mal.

-Tu sais quoi je me casse. Finis-je.


	5. Point de vue exterieur

Vous savez quoi faire un com à la fin :p

Il n'eut pas le temps de me retenir que je courais dehors à la limousine pour me ramener chez moi. Une postit était collé sur la porte comme quoi Bella résidé chez les Cullen et Nicklaus était au fangtasia une sorte de bar pour vampire. Je rentrais me changer, ma chambre était totalement cramée et les canalisations avaient pété. J'empruntais donc un slim, t-shirt et des vans à Bella, la robe me rappelant trop … Bref. Mes cheveux attaché en chignon, du gloss, des ray-ban et un sac indien. Je renvoyais la limousine et pris un taxi comme une personne normal. Arrivé, je poussais la porte, tout le monde devait être endormi vu l'heure, j'attendais donc au bar avec un verre d'eau à la main quand :

-Ma petite, j'étais sûr que tu reviendrais.

-Pour vos beaux yeux. Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Tu es d'une beauté incroyable, tu as entamé ta transformation mais ne l'a pas fini apparemment.

-Pourquoi tout le monde semble en connaître plus à mon sujet que moi-même.

-Je suis ici pour te servir.

-D'accord alors, pourquoi tout le monde et si intéressé par me mordre ou me transformer. Commençais-je.

-Tellement si belle est naïve, voilà que le roi des vampires aide le camp adverse peut être pourrais-je en tirait deux trois gouttes de sang.

Je retirais l'épingle de mes cheveux, les relâchant et me piquer le doigt. Du sang perla, je les fis coulais dans mon verre qui pris totalement l'aspect d'hémoglobine. Je me rappelais avoir vu ma mère le faire pour mon père.

- Quelle étrange pouvoir, s'extasia-t-il. Il but à petite gorgée tout la mixture.

Le sang ne me faisait aucun effet pour n'y avoir jamais goutté. Il finit le tout avec un sourire pervers. Bien qu'il reste super séduisant. Il enroula une de mes mèches autour de son doigt jouant avec.

-Tu sais probablement que toi et ton frère êtes reliés. Si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre aussi. Mais liée et transformé vous devenez immortelle. A la chance ! De plus vous choisissez une forme de pouvoir qui vous sied le mieux pour ce que je sache tu sembles appréciez le feu. Du reste je serais ravi que tu favorises les vampires. A côté de ça, ton jumeau acquerra la même force que toi. Pour l'instant, il est faible peut être même souffrant tu puises ta force en lui quand tu es faible. Et tu es resté endormis deux semaines, le pauvre.

-Il m'a paru parfaitement bien. Mais vous qu'est-ce que cela vous apportera-t-il ?

-Eh bien, il se trouve que tu n'es pas obligatoirement obligé de te lier à ton frère.

-Et vous souhaitez que je m'offre à vous. Proposai-je.

-Entre autre.

-Je crois que c'est trop de chose à digérer. Dites à Nicklaus que je suis passé le voir.

Je décidé d'aller au parc, on avait l'habitude d'y venir avec Bella. Manger une glace, assis sous un chêne profité du soleil le bonheur. Oublier tout, ce que j'aimerais. Je ne me ressemble plus, cette peau blanche, mon comportement Hautain et lâche, je ne me reconnais pas.

–Elena, j'étais sûr que tu serais là.

-Bella…

-Wow le relooking, tu… es époustouflante. Ce ne serait pas mes vêtements ?

-Mon armoire a pris feu.

-Tu me fais la gueule ? Comprit-elle.

-A toi de me le dire, puisqu'avec Nick vous en connaissais plus su moi-même.

-Mais, non enfin si j'ai entendu une conversation qu'il a eu avec son sourdre de sang. Mais pour tes histoires de famille, ce n'est que des ragots qu'on entend.

-Alors tout le monde parle dans mon dos et vous ne pensiez pas bon de m'en informer, l'accablais je. -Les caméléons restent un groupe très fermé, comme tu disais une version complétement différentes de ce à quoi tu es destiné. On voulait te préserver.

-J'en ai marre d'être préserver, vas-y, dis-moi c'est quoi cette prédiction.

-Elle ne s'accomplisse pas toujours…

-Grouille toi je perds patience.

-Bon, un truc du genre : Elle mourra pour renaître, A l'aube d'un nouvelle aire. Reine des non terrestres accompagnés de sa cour nous mènera à la destruction ou résurrection. Je sais c'est chelou, ça se peut que ce n'est même pas toi. Le pire c'est que c'était toi-même qui l'avais prédit.

-En effet ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. Et dire qu'il y a deux semaines j'étais une fille à peu près normale. Et toi avec ton Edward quoi de neuf ?

-Je lui ai dit que s'il ne comptait pas me transformait, il n'est pas question qu'on se remet ensemble. Il m'a demandé de l'épousé en échange et je n'ai pas encore répondu.

-Eh bien dis donc il s'en suis passé des choses en mon absence. -

Ils veulent te voir, les Cullen.

-Et j'adorerais les rencontrer.


	6. L'histoire par Carlisle

-Comment vous savez tout cela ? M'étonnais-je.

-Il se trouve que j'ai vécu quelques années à la cour de vos parents, j'étais présent lors de votre baptême, Avoua-t-il.

-A vraie dire je ne m'en souviens pas. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi j'en sais si peu sur ma généalogie, c'est que mes parents on voulut me donner une enfance la plus humaine possible n'ayant pas eu cette chance. Ma mère me l'aurait enseigné pour mes premières lunes c'était notre accord.

-J'ai appris par Bella, la suite des événements tragique. Tu sembles un peu perdu si je me permets. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

-Oui euh, que savez-vous de la forme de prédilection d'un caméléon en particulier ?

-Viens, dans mon bureau. Les recherches que j'ai faites sur ton espèce et sans me vanter assez précises. Son bureau était tout aussi clair et lumineux que le reste de la maison. Il sortit plusieurs portes folios devant peser chacun 5 kilos. Il déroula une sorte de carte qui était en fait mon arbre biologique. Je voyais maintenant où Bella avait pu pêcher des infos sur moi.

-Comme tu peux le voir avant toi et Stefan. Dans toute la famille royale il n'y a eu que trois autres paires sans compter Jeanne et Victoire les filles d'Henri II mortes peu après leur naissance. Tous on accomplit de grande chose mais au destin tragique.

-Adam et Eve c'est une blague ?

-Ensuite Remus et Romulus fondateurs de Rome, Alexandre-Hélios roi d'Arménie, et Cléopâtre-Séléné reine de Maurétanie et de Numidie. Pour ce qui est de leur pouvoir. Ils divergent sans aucune constante d'un jumeau à l'autre. Il parait qu'entre vous vous pouvez lire dans vos pensées. Pour finir vous entrez automatiquement dans le conseils des cinq.

-Des cinq ?

-Le monde surnaturel est divisé en cinq groupes : Les vampires, les fées, les néphilims, les métamorphes et les sorcières.

-Prédire l'avenir fait partis des dons qu'à une sorcière.

-Oui, donc d'habitude il gère tous les cinq en démocratie les pouvoirs législatifs, exécutifs et judiciaires. Mais en cas de jumeaux, vous choisirez de nouveaux élus ou les même et vous aurez droit au véto.

-Alors on nous déteste déjà avant même qu'on y soit, malgré le fait qu'on ne veut rien avoir avec.

-Et tu sur que se soit le cas de ton frère ?

-Aucune idée. C'est plus d'info que je n'aurais pu avoir seule.

-Pourquoi tu ne le demande pas à ton frère, n'êtes-vous pas proche ? -

Le problème, c'est que j'ai changé depuis mes quatorze. Je me rappelle qu'on faisait absolument tout ensemble et habitué d'être à l'écart nous ne nous mêlions pas aux autres. Et je crois que lui ça la suivi. Il a mis à la porte mes deux amis.

-Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement jaloux, tu sais si ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Esmé et lorsqu'enfin je la trouve, elle parfaitement heureuse et m'est oublié se serait dur.

-J'avais perdu la mémoire, il vaut mieux ne pas aborder ce sujet.

-Toi, as-tu réellement envie, d'être à ses côtés en comptant tout ce que tu as vécu ? Lui as-tu fait par de tes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu en as ?

-Vous êtes fin psychologue.

La nuit commençais à tomber. Je décidais donc de retourner au manoir mettre tout au clair. Bella vivait ici désormais, Edward la rendait heureuse pour mon contentement. J'entrais dans le manoir, il est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Nous venions ici pendant les vacances. Juste mes parents et nous. J'ai passé une enfance merveilleuse dans cet endroit. Cet endroit semble si vide sans eux. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je crevais de faim. Je n'étais pas la seule, Stefan était attablé. Il mangeait des pâtes tout ce dont j'avais envie.

...

Bon je posterais les autres chapitres bientot ils sont déjà prés mais je suis top crevé alors bonne nuit


	7. A coeur ouvert

Me revoila, alors bon j'ai décidé que je posterais un chapitre tous les jours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture

* * *

- Sers-toi il en reste.

Ma faim pouvait attendre, je l'enlaçais d'une étreinte fraternelle. Il me fit asseoir sur ses jambes comme une petite fille :

-Je suis désolé, excuse-moi, je me suis comportée comme une petite fille capricieuse et égoïste.

-Et moi comme un con, jaloux et arrogant.

-Tu sais tu m'as manqué, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais j'ai appris des choses et ça me saoule.

-Vas-y soulage ta peine je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu te sers de moi pour avoir plus vite le trône.

-Non, jamais je ne le ferais, je t'ai dit mes raisons. A moi, pourquoi as-tu parlé à Eric Northman ?

-Je ne vais pas m'énervé mais cesse de me suivre, j'ai besoin d'intimité. Et je ne suis pas parti le voir lui mais Nicklaus mon meilleur ami qui de surplus est gay. Alors calme-toi et comme il était là on a discuté, il faut dire qu'il est vraiment… passons.

-Tu le trouves beau ?

-Je suis une fille, j'ai des pulsions c'est normal.

-Mouai, et je ne te suis pas. C'est juste que je sais toujours où tu es, un truc de jumeaux.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas c'est truc de jumeaux moi. Et puis ma mémoire s'efface peu à peu comme si j'avais l'heizeimer. -Les humains n'ont pas de mémoires.

-Quand… quand on sera transformé tu voudrais choisir qu'elle forme ?

-Pour ça il faut qu'on se mette d'accord, j'ai juste une préférence pour les vampires, les néphilims ne sont pas si mal n'ont plus.

-Les anges déchus.

- Tu vois que tu te souviens un peu.

-Les vampires me plaisent aussi, pour l'élément je sais déjà que c'est le feu. Et toi l'eau. Je piquais quelques bouchés dans son assiettes.

-Tu veux faire partie du conseil des cinq ?

-Oui, il y a tellement d'injustice. Je veux dire, il faudrait calmer les vampire et leur vision sur la pureté, les métamorphes qui abusent de leur dons, les néphilims et leur incompétences …

-Incompétence ?

-Tu te souviens de leur histoire ?

-Oui maman nous la racontait souvent avant de dormir. St Marcus descendis sur terre versa son sang dans une coupe afin de faire des méritants des anges déchues pouvant débarrasser notre monde des créatures des ombres. Sauf que la coupe fut volé par Richard le troisième enfant de St Marcus qui voulait mélanger le sang des démons et le sien, pour augmenter sa force. Sa compagne Alana a fait boire toute la coupe à leur enfant Jonathan avant de le laisser dans un orphelinat et mis feu à sa demeure avec son mari dedans. Depuis les descendants restant cherche en vain Jonathan ou ses descendants pour recréer une nouvelle coupe.

-Exactement ça. Il se trouve qu'ils sont peu aujourd'hui et refusent d'envoyer leurs enfants mettre fin à une guerre qui continuera éternellement.

-Comment as-tu fait la rencontre d'Eric ?

-Il se trouve qu'il y a un an, il a appris que tu copinais avec un de ses sujets et était venu me prévenir qu'il te ferait sienne.

-Pourquoi tout le monde fait une polémique sur qui aura mon entre jambe. Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en sortir une baguette magique et accomplir vos veux.

-Ne te sous estimes pas. Bon puisque tu veux prendre ton temps, on pourrait le passer à méditer et commencé à animer tes pouvoirs. -Se serait trop cool, mais cette maison me plaît bien…

-A moi aussi on ira dans la serre.

-Elle est toujours là ?!

J'y courus euphorique. En arrivant j'étais essoufflé puisque j'ai dû contourner la piscine et traversé le jardin derrière la maison en tongue. Tout ressembler à mes souvenir, chaque pot, chaque saut, ustensile était à sa place. Sauf qu'il y avait une odeur de moisie et la couleur régnante était le marron, grisâtre est terne qu'avait la mort. Un bras m'entoura la taille pour que j'y puisse me laisser tomber :

-Ils me manquent Stefan, tellement.

-A moi aussi, mais il faut qu'on soit forts pour eux, les rendre fiers, pour moi, toi.

-Me laisse pas tomber, ne les laisse pas m'effacer la mémoire t'oublier, les oublier.

-Jamais tu m'entends.

Je l'embrassais une deuxième fois dans la journée pas par pitié, tristesse ou fatalité. Mais parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il me reste et que je soulèverais terre et mer :

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il me ré-embrassais avec une telle possession, vigueur, passion. Je sentais quelque chose se passait autour de nous mais la franchement j'étais plutôt occupé par la langue dans ma bouche, il gardait gentiment ses mains sur mes hanches ce qui avait le don de m'agacer. Il fallut bien qu'on reprenne notre respiration, suivi d'un soupir d'étonnement. Toutes les fleurs avaient comme repris vies, du vert, rouge, orange, blanc c'est magnifique.

-C'est trop beau. Après êtes passé 5 minutes à regarder notre œuvre nous montâmes sur le toit. Un endroit parfait pour méditer en accord avec la nature, les étoiles et l'air libre. Pendant trente minutes on ne dit mots, je crus même m'endormir, je sais l'importance qu'à cette étapes on le faisait tous les midis au zénith du soleil et les soirées pleine lune mon père était sorcier et ma mère caméléon une descendante pure ;

-Ce soir je vais t'apprendre à changer de runes. Tu as déjà essayé ?

-Non.

-C'est facile t'inquiète, attends tu sais lequel appartiennent à quels espèces ?

-Euh non.

Il retira sont t-shirt.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Il faut bien que je te montre et tu devrais faire pareil. Ce n'est pas comme si…

Il s'arrêta en voyant ma mine incomprise.

-L'eau ce matin n'était pas si opaque que tu le croyais.

Mes s'écarquillèrent, alors que je retenais ma respiration, les joues rougies de honte.

-Oh mon Dieu. J'espère que tu as apprécié gros pervers.

-J'avais une femme magnifique devant moi, je n'allais pas l'embêter avec une histoire de pudeur surtout quand étant petits nous prenions nos bains ensembles.

Je n'allais pas en faire tout une histoire ce qui est passé est passé ; Je retirais mont haut laissant tous des mêmes mon soutien-gorge noir.


	8. Rapprochement

-Content ?

-Très, mais c'est pour ton bien. Bon, alors sur le poignet droit c'est Dagaz pour la féerie qui amène la lumière, le gauche c'est Raido pour la métamorphose qui incite au mouvement, sur l'abdomen c'est Kenaz pour la sorcellerie qui amène l'énergie, sur le thorax c'est Algiz pour les néphilims qui protège et celui du creux du coup c'est Isa pour le vampirisme prônant la froideur et le désir.

Il les décryptait tout en passant la main dessus.

-Et celui-ci ?

Je lui montrais gênait la rune en forme de X que j'avais sur la hanche. Il voulut touchait mais je lui claquais la main et arrangeât mon jean.

-C'est Gebo… Il fit une tête bizarre

-Elle attire la sexualité, je ne l'ai pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Aucune idée, ne vaut mieux n'en parler à personne. Tu sais quoi pour l'instant on va se concentré sur les autres.

Il prit ma main pour la posé sur son cou.

-Tu prends une grande inspiration, visualise cette part froide en toi qui fait de toi un vampire pour moi elle ressemble à un roc dur et incassable. Quand tu sens que tu la touche expire ça se fait tout seul. Il faut juste trouver à quoi ressemble cette partie de toi pour que ça aille plus vite.

-Elle s'est mis à briller et chauffé sous ma main. A mon tour…

Nous fîmes cela jusqu'à l'aube, je me retrouvé avec un flocon, une plume, une boule de Crystal, une louve et une flamme.

-Merci pour ce soir s'était super, je crois qu'il faudrait que je me repose. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir découché.

-Je ne dors pas souvent le soir et puis c'est ton héritage.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, se contentant de me baiser le front. Je ne rêvais pas cette nuit-là ou journée.

-Lexis !

-Ici, pour vous servir madame.

-Arrête tu sais très bien que t'es pas une domestique. Viens t'allonger à côté de moi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

-Je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'ai pas demandé toi comment ça aller ? Tu t'es trouvais un gentilhomme ?

-Eh bien je vais plus que bien et oui ça fait deux ans que j'ai trouvé mon homme parfait, un cousin éloigné. Nathan !

-Mais je vois c'est qui le grand, brun, fin et super hot.

-Oui, c'est lui. J'ai de la chance qu'il m'ait trouvée.

-Appart ça, comment c'était après mon départ ?

-Je dois dire plutôt terrible. Alonzo avait décidé que Nathan, n'avait plus besoin d'autant de gens à c'est côté les a donc renvoyé, ainsi que maman. Bien qu'elle se soit opposée, le conseil a décrété qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Il disait que c'était le devoir d'un homme de savoir s'occupé de lui-même. Un jour il a décidé de s'enfuir pour te retrouver, sa geôlière Béatrice une sorcière l'a immobilisé et la fouetté. Au même moment j'étais arrivé pour lui rendre visite, c'était horrible. Je voulais bouger mais j'étais comme emprisonné, il n'a pas laissé échapper un seul cri. Je me suis ensuite occupé de lui, il arrivait à peine à marcher. Il ne sortait que pour les grande occasion et assistait au conseil des anciens sans dire mot. Et puis le jour où tu es venue sonner à la porte. C'était comme si tu avais lançait le compte à rebours. Du jour au lendemain il s'est repris. Une semaine après, il était devant l'assemblé des anciens. Et a tué un par un les coupables de votre malheur. Soit Alonzo, Béatrice, Mathis et Mickael. Tout le monde regardait sans rien dire, je te jure c'était puissant. Il avait une telle rage en lui. Ensuite il s'est mis en face de la chaise chef des anciens récemment décédé en disant de garder sa place au chaud, qu'il devait ramener sa reine, qu'il donnait les fonctions de chef à Carmen en attendant son retour. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas venue. Plus personne ne pouvait le contester.

-Wow, c'est incroyable.

-Et toi sur ton île paradisiaque ?

-Je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre, j'ai était placé dans une famille d'accueil super, une maison au bord de la mer, les repas de famille le dimanche, des supers copines. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été privilégiée, je déteste ça.

-Alors fait tout en sorte pour qu'il n'ait pas fait tout cela pour rien.

-Tu peux disposer, je vais me préparer toute seule aujourd'hui et on sort !

-Pour aller où ?

-Surprise.

Je pris une douche rapide. Ce que ma cousine venait de me raconter m'avait stupéfaite. Bon je ne me suis pas encore décider à mettre ou pas les robes de ma mère. Je céder pour une magnifique petite robe blanche avec pois noir gonflé à partir de la taille et des ballerines noires en satin toutes simples. Je descendis à la cuisine pour m'attraper une pomme. Stefan était dans le bureau juste à côté je pouvais l'entendre parler italien. Il demandait des nouvelles du conseil, il parlait surement avec tante Carmen. Il disait que j'étais magnifique et plein d'autres compliments que j'avais fait une crise de nerf. Merde je coprends l'italien moi maintenant. J'y entrais tout doucement, il était de dos et m'avait probablement entendu mais ne disait mot. Avec moi en tout cas.

Pour une fois il ne portait qu'un jean et un t-shirt noir qui saillait parfaitement à sa musculature. Je l'embrasais dans le cou, il tendit aussitôt la tête vers moi mais continuer à parler au téléphone. Je voulais voir les marques qu'il avait eues par ma faute. Innocemment je passais ma main sous son haut pour les remontait et passait mes ongles sur sa peau. Elle était lisse et rebondit à certains endroits. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, mais je me baissais presque en transe et lécha une de ses cicatrices aussitôt elle se résorba pour disparaître. De son côté Nathan avait la voie qui tremblait, je continuais mon affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste une seule. Tout du long il n'avait plus dit un mot s'appuyant contre son bureau. Je crus même entendre Carmen lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas et je rigolais d'un rire enfantin. Celle –ci compris et raccrocha. La dernière allait de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite, il frissonna. Je m'arrêtais un moment hésitant à mordre dans la chair de son bassin pour me reprendre. Il se retourna vers moi :

* * *

Qu'a t il fait je vous laisse lire la suite pour découvrir ...


	9. Sortie

-Si tu me dis bonjour comme ça à chaque fois on va faire un buzz. Je suppose que je devrais dire merci à Lexis de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue ou bien toi la tienne.

-Tout à fait et sois gentil, tu n'as pas mis de costume ?

-Lexis m'a dit qu'on sortait et puis je suis adolescent moi aussi.

-T'en es sur ? Répliquais-je en me mettant sur la pointe de pied. Parce que t'embrasse comme un Dieu.

-Merci du compliment.

-Tu … Je ne suis pas la seule que tu ais embrassé.

-En effet, avoua-t-il. Je ne dis mot, c'est du passé.

-Où allons-nous, s'inquiéta mon frère une fois dans taxi.

J'avais catégoriquement pas envie de me promener en ville dans une limousine.

-Nous allons patiner ! Lexis fit un cri d'excitation, et Stef sourit.

On venait ici avec nos parents puisqu'en Italie il ne neigeait pas. Il ne faisait pas vraiment ou je ne le ressentais pas. Alors que les autres humains portait des pull je me contentais d'une petite veste. Lexis s'amusait comme une folle et avec mon frère on se parlait et racontait des trucs sans importance comme des adolescents normaux. Je me sentais vraiment bien.

-Elena pour deux cent dollars, t'es pas cap de nous faire un show, me provoqua ma diablesse de cousine.

-Cap, ouvre grand tes yeux.

Je mis au milieu de la piste alors que la chanson des black eye peas commençait, je me déhanchais dessus. Je pouvais voir Lexis me filmait avec son téléphone. J'enchainais les pirouettes et sauts pendant un an je suis venue le soir m'entraîner quand je faisais des cauchemars ça soulage et puis je réussis la plupart des trucs artistique que j'entreprends. Je regarde et répète sans aucun problème d'apprentissage. A la fin toutes les personnes sur la piste c'était mis à applaudir.

-Alors j'étais comment ?

Lexis boudait en me tendant deux billets de cent dollars.

-Fabuleuse.

-Je sais comme d'habitude, dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Je vais m'acheter une barre de chocolat avec mes sous vous en voulait ?

-Non et fais bien attention qu'il te rend la monnaie surtout.

La queue était phénoménale. Devant une jolie blonde, qui je devinais être métamorphe m'accosta :

-Super le spectacle.

-Oh un gage.

-Tu es professionnel ?

-Non, je fais juste ça pour le plaisir.

-Je ma présente Jade.

-Moi, Elena.

-Eh bien dis donc. Quelle coïncidence. Si je savais, je m'aurais…

-Tu n'aurais rien fais on est deux personnes normal qui discutent.

-T'as raison, en fait je suis ici avec quelque ami alors tu peux nous rejoindre toi et …

-Je suis ici avec mon frère et ma cousine, mais désolé de refuser ton offre. On a déjà prévu de sortir.

-Pour une prochaine fois alors, tiens ma carte si ça te dit de bouger.

-J'adorais merci.

Je rejoignis mes deux compagnons qui m'attendaient en fait à la sortie.

-Vous ne voulais plus continuer ? M'enquis je.

-Non, il y a trop de monde. Nous partîmes au centre commercial passé le temps. Lexis s'était arrêtée dans une boutique de chaussure. Nous continuâmes notre ballade tous les deux. Il me prit la main pour m'emmener dans une boutique de Versace :

-Je sais que je te mets au pied du mur mais . Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on te présente au monde comme il se doit.

-Quoi je suis mal habillé ?

-Non, t'es parfaite. Voilà le conseil à organiser un immense bal ou te feras ton entrer dans cinq jours je sais que c'est précipité. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on me défie et qu'on ne te considère pas à ta juste valeur.

-Ok, d'accord.

-Super, donc c'est parti pour les essayages.

-Tu le fais aussi il n'est pas question que je sois la seule qu'on tripote comme une poupée.

-Malheureusement moi aussi je dois m'y mettre. Ne trouvant pas mon bonheur je me fis faire une robe sur mesure, sans aucun problème ayant l'habitude de les faire moi-même. Stefan avait fini depuis un bon moment m'attendais.

-Ma robe sera rouge, ça te vas ?

-Bien sur je te fais confiance.

-Tu ne devrais pas tu sais. Nous rejoignîmes Lexis au glacier et rentrâmes à la maison.

-Bon les enfants, je vais me couchais Elena ne dort pas tard demain je te fais un cour de maintien.

-Oui chef.

-ça ne te dérange pas si ce soir, on reste à l'intérieur pour notre leçon.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Je vais mettre un pyjama et je te rejoins.

* * *

Bon me déciderais je à les faire passer à l'action ou attendrais je encore. J'avoue être un peu sadique :p


	10. Le plaisir coupable

Et non pas encore, mais je vous réserve une surprise. Et si Elena s'éprenait d'une autre et oui j'ai bien dit une :D

* * *

J'eu le temps de me changer et d'aller au salon il n'était pas là. Je fis donc un tour des lieux tout en évitant l'ancienne chambre de mes parents. Je me dirigeais instinctivement à l'autre bout du couloir où se tenait ma chambre. La porte était entrouverte, je pouvais entendre comme **un bruit de succion et des gémissements.** Sans un bruit je fis passer mon visage pour voir ce qu'il se passer. Une métisse habillée d'un manteau noir avait la tête penché sur le côté tandis que Stefan se nourrissait d'elle. J'eu du mal au début à comprendre cette scène. Je finis par être dégouté, il n'était pas question que je pette un plomb. Surtout ne t'énerve pas, il faut que je prenne l'air. Je mis la robe la plus sexy de mon armoire pour aller au bar le plus branché de la ville qui est « Le plaisir coupable ». Avant d'entrer dans la boite, je soufflais bien me concentrer pour appeler Isa je ressentais cette froideur mais elle ne prenait pas entièrement le contrôle de mon être. J'entrais comme la princesse que je suis et m'asseoir boire un verre.

-Tu me suis ? S'exclama un voie dans mon dos.

-Tout à fait. Non je voulais juste décompresser.

-Après la démonstration de cette aprem il est normal que tu sois tendue. Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

-Excuse-moi sans être indiscrète …

-Je suis une louve pour être précise l'alpha.

-Genre la Reine des loups.

-Ouai. Mais pas que ?

-Tant qu'on y est celle de tous les métamorphes aussi je suppose. Ce n'est pas vraiment le destin notre rencontre alors ? Demandais-je déçu.

-Si, je suis en ville parce que Samedi il y a ce bal en ton honneur.

-J'avais oublié. Oh punaise j'adore cette chanson.

J'allais sur la piste en laissant mon sac avec le barman. Peu après ma nouvelle amie vint danser avec moi. C'était trop top, je me suis amusé comme une folle. Puis ça a un peu dérapé. Nous nous sommes rapprochées et j'ai passé ma langue sur son cou, cause de l'alcool. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'encourager. Mes canines s'était allongé, c'est la première fois que j'éprouvais du désire pour le sang. Elle sentait juste top bon ; le bruit autour de nous était assourdissant, je voulais me réfugier en elle. N'y pouvant plus résister je la mordis. Et ce fus le pied intégral, je pouvais voir tous ses souvenir et pensées les plus intimes comme le fait que ces sujets lui ont demandé de m'avoir dans sa poche ainsi ils garderont leur place au conseil. Elle a accepté et ce midi quand elle m'a vu, ça fait bizarre de ressentir les sentiments d'un autre à son égard, elle a juste était surprise de mon innocence. Et… Non il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Cette fille dans mes bras fut prise de convulsion quand je la lâchai et tomba à genoux par terre, une orgie était en train de prendre forme autour de nous. J'avais juste une envie de vomir. Je courus jusque dehors poussant des gens à l'occasion. Je m'appuyais contre un mur et renvoya toutes mes tripes, c'était ma première cuite. Quelqu'un releva mes cheveux, encore mon menteur de frère. Mais je ne pus me retenir et me mis à pleurer dans ses bras avant de me ressaisir pour lui frapper le torse :

-Arrête de me mentir, j'en ai marre. Tu me dis que tu m'aime et après je te vois te nourrir d'une autre.

Il me prit les poignets pour me calmer :

-Je n'osais te demander, voilà pourquoi.

Je m'arrêter. Et marchais jusqu'à la limousine. Une fois dans la voiture, il osa parler.

-Que faisais tu à l'intérieur ?

-Depuis quand je t'intéresse ?

-Cesse tes bêtises, je n'ai pas pu rentrer et tu as bu du sang.

-Et alors tu aussi, ne viens pas me faire la morale.

-Oui mais moi c'est une humaine, tu ne vois pas ce que ça implique. Quand on boit le sang d'une personne on est lié à elle. C'est un genre de cordon ombilical, il ne manque plus que vous passez à l'acte pour qu'elle devienne un genre de serviteur pour toi.

* * *

Alors votre avis ;)


	11. une bonne douche s'impose

-Alors si on l'aurait fait tous les deux, j'aurais été ta servante ?!

-Non je t'aurais fait boire le mien avant.

-Tu comptais me dire tout ça quand ?

- Ce soir figure-toi, mais après avoir passé toute la journée en ta compagnie j'ai eu soif.

-Bon si je te dis que j'ai bus le sang de la reine des métamorphes ça te réconforte ? Luis dis-je avec le sourire.

-Jade, ok tu te rattrapes. Vous avez fait autres chose ?

-Peut être ça ne te regardes pas ?

-Quand quelqu'un est trop près de toi si.

En disant cela, il m'attrapa par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. J'évitais son baiser ayant peur d'avoir mauvaise haleine, je mangeais un chewing-gum. Il rigola face à ma réaction.

-Et tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de te voir aussi proche d'une femme et que je ne suis pas ta première fois ?

-Tu seras ma première fois pour ce qui est du baiser c'était lors d'une soirée arrosé, on jouait. Tu es la seule et l'unique.

On resta enlacé pour le reste du trajet. Une fois arrivé, je pris une douche rapide tous les effets de l'alcool avaient disparu. Cette fois je n'hésitais pas et partis le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il était en caleçon allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond, un bras sous la nuque. Je pris place à ses côtés, il fut surpris mais ne dit mot.

-Comment ça se passera cet échange de sang ente nous ?

-Nous n'aurons plus besoin de voir ailleurs et nous suffirons mutuellement, n'y à calmer nos ardeurs puis qu'on se régénère. Pour se que j'ai pu goûter mais aussi ton odeur, c'était la chose la plus incroyable qui m'est arrivé.

-Je veux qu'on le fasse.

-Non tu es fatigué, dors demain on en reparlera.

-Je suis sérieuse ou alors laisse-moi juste une gorgé.

-Le sexe et le sang sont lié, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.

-C'est moi qui l'ai demandé et puis comment veux-tu qu'on se présente au monde entier si nous ne portons aucune marques, ils ne nous prendront pas au sérieux. Ou tu as trop peur.

-D'accord Vas-y.

Je grimpais à califourchon sur lui ; Il est clair que là nous ne ressemblions pas à un frère et une sœur. Ses battements de cœur avec accélérer. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et osa enfin les remonter sur mes seins libres. Il hésita puis malaxa doucement, je gémis contre sa bouche. Lui assenais plein de petit baisé tendre, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa carotide sous mes lèvres. Je mordis sans hésiter pour être plongé dans sa mémoire. Tout ce que m'a dit Lexis était donc vraie, nos perspective d'avenir qu'il prévoyait, nos enfants il est si adorable. Je m'arrêtais lorsque je fus repus me laissais aller à ma nature humaine et m'endormis sur son torse. Une caresse me réveilla :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

-Trop.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'embrassa. Ma main sur son torse descendait lentement vers l'objet de mes désirs. Il m'arrêta avant que je n'atteigne mon but.

-Pas maintenant, ce soir si tu veux là tu as un cour qui t'attend.

-Je me mordis la lèvre et me journée barbante sans te vexer Lexis. Je me souviens comment je détester ces cours étant petite. Commet marcher, s'asseoir, manger, discussion à aborder… Ok c'est l'éthique mais bon. Dans la maison on est quatre Lexis moi Nathan et Emmet le major d'homme. Après, une dur journée de la beur, je me préparer pour mon… ça sonner bizarre de considérait qu'on soit en couple. J'ai fait faire déménager mes affaires dans sa chambre. Il était sortis toute la journée et compté rentrer tard. Alors je ne me gênais pas pour m'endormir tôt, profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il devait être 3H00 du matin lorsque la porte de la chambre laissa filtrer de la lumière. J'étais trop dans les vapes pour me lever. Des vêtements tombé par terre, l'eau coulé, j'ouvrais les yeux par curiosité. La douche était entourée de vitre et la face au lit. Il était nu. C'est normal sous la douche mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi si viril. Un soudaine envie me prit je me levais pour le voir de plus prés. Je m'assis comme une voyeuse sur une chaise, pourtant j'avais plus l'impression d'observé le David de Mickael Ange. Il était d'une beauté frappante. Un ange. Il coupa enfin l'eau. Je ne bougeais pas, il me vit enfin. S'essuya tranquillement déposa sa serviette sur le séchoir puis vint me voir, je me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Demain, allons dormir.

Nous dormîmes en cuillère sans aucune gêne. Ce soir j'étais une sœur. Je me réveillais avant lui. Je m'appuyais sur le coude.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Gebo n'est pas une rune d'incantation, c'est un sortilège d'emprisonnement.

-Pour emprisonner quoi ?

-Ta nature d'incube.

-Quoi ?!

-Les incubes invoquent et se nourrissent du désir des autres.

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi rien.

-Alors pourquoi cette tête ?

-Déjà que je suis assez jaloux comme ça , il se trouve que je vais devoir te partager avec tout un harem.

-Tu me suffiras.

-Non, c'est pour ton bien tu ne peux avoir qu'un seul amant.

-Je vais devoir me prostituer.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, on va juste devoir te choisir cinq autre amant.

-Quoi ?!

- Un pour chaque espèce et que tu sois satisfaite.

-Je ne veux pas de tout ça.

-Je sais mon amour.

-Attend donc les parents savaient ?

-Oui, après ta transformation, le sort sera levé.

-Alors demain soir on choisira ensemble ces partenaires.

-Aussitôt…

-Comment t'expliquais, ton physique actuelle est éphémère. Plus tu seras émergé dans ce monde entourait de flux, tu te sentiras mal. Tu dois évoluer c'est dans ta nature. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.

-Ou as-tu eu toutes ces informations ?

-Carmen est arrivé hier on a étudier les livres originels, pour trouver que dans toutes les fratries, il y a un ascendant sur l'autres portant cette marque.

-Je suis désolé, on sait tous les deux que tu le méritais plus que moi.

-Il n'est question de cela, je t'épaulerais quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'y a pas de rivalité entre nous. Donc on va devoir attendre pour passer à l'acte.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement.

-En parlant de ça, tu ne veux pas que je te touche.

-Si j'en ai très envie crois-moi, mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal. Enfin, je sais c'est stupide.

-Alors tu ne t'ai jamais… fait plaisir, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Si, mais plus sagement.

Je pris ma douche alors qu'il me regardais comme je l'avais fait pour lui hier puis nous déjeunâmes comme un vraie petit couple.

-Elle est arrivée ! Ta robe Elena.

Je courus à la porte d'entrée, Emmet portait à bout de bras une énorme caisse. Je criais de joie comme une petite fille en le voyant. Cette journée fut merveilleuse, Carmen vint dans l'après-midi prendre place à nos côtés, c'était une deuxième mère pour moi. Je dormis donc une nuit complète sans cauchemar. De quoi me mettre de bonne humeur pour la soirée à venir dommage que je devais choisir mes futurs amants ce soir. Ma robe était magnifique.

* * *

Comment vous avez trouvé? Perso j'aime pas trop les truc crus alors j'essais d'être un peu soft dans la description des scènes de genre sexe glam lol


	12. Début de soirée

-Tu es splendide, me complimenta Stefan.

-Attends de me voir sans ma robe.

Nous étions en route pour le bal qui se trouvait encore caché dans un de ces endroits sordides. Il me fit de tendres baisers dans la limousine sois disant pour me redonner confiance. Une fois son affaire finit :

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est la tiare de tes précédentes. Ce sont des pierres de lune. Comme toi elle attire tous les regards et rétabli le bien autour d'elle. Je sais que c'est un peu vieux jeu… C'est aussi une sorte de bague de fiançailles.

-Alors je l'accepte volontiers.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, je m'y un masque loup. Ainsi, on entra tel le messie attendu. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Stefan nous présenta d'une voie claire et impériale, le silence Reigner. Puis nous fîmes l'ouverture avec une valse, j'étais fier de moi. Ensuite nous partîmes nous asseoir sur un autel qui dominait la salle :

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Chuchotais-je.

- Tes prétendants vont se présenter à nous. Tu annonceras ton choix à l'aube. Eux même présideront au conseil à mes côtés. -Tu ne m'avais pas informé de cela.

-Je sais que tu feras le bon choix

- Tu m'aideras.

- Bien sur. Le premier à se présenter fut Elijah un gardien des ombres.

-Mon altesse, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Hum, émis je ennuyais.

- Eilyjah et le second de Chuck au conseil, m'informa mon frère.

- En effet. J'ai pour but d'y siégeais et d'installer peut être grâce à votre aide des règles plus rigoureuse envers les miens.

Je lui souris, je savais que Stefan avait ce but, comment faire confiance à une personne avec qui on a parlé qu'une minute.

-Vous avait une compagne ?

-Oui…

-Vous pouvez disposer.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort. Il ne te plaît pas ?

-Si, charmant, mignon, ambitieux. ( N/A: il ressemble à Daniel Booth)Je le jugerais en fonction de ses concurrents.

-J'aime quand tu es stricte.

-Tu crois qu'ils rigoleront si je crie au suivant.

En face de nous les danseurs prenaient place, le visage d'un jeune homme me surprise. Je le fis appelai.

-Pardonnez de n'être pas venue vous voir plutôt.

-Excuse accepté, qui êtes-vous ?

-Gabriel Midas.

-Comme Crésus, le roi…

-Oui.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Quinze ans madame.

-Ne dîtes pas madame, je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi. Tu as trente secondes pour me divertir.

-Puis je voir vos souliers ?

Je lui tendis le pied, il embrassa chacune d'elles. Mes escarpins noirs prirent une teinte dorée.

-J'adore, vous ne risquez pas de changer mes lèvres en or ? Plaisantais-je.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Malgré mon jeune âge, je suis déjà au conseil, pour représenter les sorciers.

-Comment se fait-il que tu l'as intégré si jeune ?

-Mon père est mort l'an dernier.

-Je suis héritier.

-Tu peux disposer.

J'attendis qu'il soit plus loin pour converser.

-Il me fait penser à toi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'ont laissé intégrer le conseil.

-Ne doute surtout pas de son aspect juvénile, il possède une magie qui surpasse largement la mienne.

-Est-ce que je passe pour une pédophile si je le choisie ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi il s'est présenté à toi.

-Pourrait-on passé autre chose que cette musique barbante, même moi je ne pourrais pas danser la dessus, demandai je agacée.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas envie de couché avec quelqu'un pour le pouvoir, c'est horrible. Couché avec quelqu'un sans son consentement véritable, c'est un viol. Ce garçon vient de perdre un parent et en plus de ça on lui dit de donner son corps, alors qu'il n'a jamais connu l'amour.

-Elena, reprend toi. Ils ne sont pas si innocents que cela, ils savent dans quoi ils s'engagent.

-Chéri, j'ai envie de pleurer.

-Reprend toi, donne-moi la main.

La chaleur envahit mon bras pour me ressaisir. Une quinzaine de femme et d'homme se présentèrent à moi sans que j'aie vraiment le coup de foudre. L'assemblé commençait à me lasser, au bout d'une heure du matin je passais le mot à Lexis pour que l'orchestre joue Clair de Lune de Debussy. Lorsque je me levais tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je pus percevoir l'étonnement dans leur regard lorsque je retirais mes talons. Ils s'écartèrent en formant un cercle pour me laisser de la place. Je dois avouer m'être entraîner hier à changer de runes dès que je le désirais mais aussi quelques tours. Ils étaient tous bien sur dispersés en cinq groupes. Je dansais tout en faisant léviter les pétales de rose sur les tables pour qu'elles me suivent dans ma démarche. Toute l'eau présente dans la salle flottait au milieu de la piste ; Je tournais autour. L'eau se transformait en glace. Je lui donnais une forme de loup que je transformais en or. Pour finir les pétales se collèrent sur ma robe. Tout le monde applaudit pour mon plus grand plaisir. Stefan me sourit quand je repris place :

-Tu les as charmés.

-Quand je te dis qu'il faut me laisser danser.

-Eric que me vaut cet honneur ? S'exclama t il.

-A vraie dire je viens voir ta compagne.

-Tu connais Elena j'aurais dû me douter quand elle est venue au fangtasia.

-Ma petite m'a offerte une pinte de sang.

- J'avoue être coupable.

-Puis j'avoir une danse ?

-Volontiers.

Je me chaussais pour aller danser mais restait aussi petite à ses côtés. C'était la première kizomba, j'assurais comme une bête. Je dois avouer que voir ce grand blond scandinave danser ainsi était assez comique, mais sa grâce et son charme me faisait passer toutes envies de ma moquer de lui.

-Tu es rayonnante ce soir ma petite. As-tu fait un choix pour ton futur amant vampire.

-Eh bien, je suis déçue il n'y a aucun vampire qui m'intéresse plus que vous.

-Je te déplais autant que ça.

-Non, c'est juste votre arrogance qui m'agace.

-Aurais-tu peur que je sois meilleur amant que ton frère ?

-Alors là vous rêvez et vous savez que ce ne sera que du sexe entre nous ?

-L'espoir fait vivre, j'espère surtout garder ma place.

-Et je sais que tu es une vampire dans l'âme.

-Je suppose que vous avez un plan.

-Tout à fait, faire chavirer ton cœur

-Mon cœur n'est pas à prendre.

-Est tu sûr d'être heureuse ?

-Parfaitement.

* * *

Pffff il était long ce chapitre mais j'ai fini par le postais. J'ai eu quelque problème pour la forme, bref bonne lecture. Aussi tant qu'on y est pour moi Eric ressemble à Eric dans true blood je suis une grande fan. Et pour Jade c'est Adrianna Lina en blonde;)


	13. Fin de soirée

Toujours ce problème quand je copie colle mes chapitre tous les espace disparait il est déjà une heure du matin. Mais je vais le faire pour vous allez appréciez bien. Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait tous ça pour rien.

* * *

Quelqu'un nous accosta, je reconnus Jade.

-Tu bois un verre avec moi ? D'accord.

Une fois assise :

-Pardonne-moi pour mercredi.

-C'était la première fois.

-Je le savais, j'avoue t'avoir tromper en sécrétant des phéromones. Je m'en veux et quand j'ai repris conscience la plupart des métamorphes dans la boîte s'était transformé.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui l'a fait moi-même il faut que je me concentre pour forcer mes sujets à se transformait et là tu l'as fait sans effort.

-Non, tu m'as drogué.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu sais quoi on vas faire abstraction de tous cela, je peux paraître douce mais sache que si tu me cherches…

-Je le sais … Je dois avouer avoir rêver de toi.

-Pendant qu'on se dit la vérité, il se peut que tu sois devenu malencontreusement ma servante.

-Je m'en doutais quand j'ai commencé à fantasmer sur ta morsure.

-Je dois te laisser, Stefan m'attend.

-Puis-je ? Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle embrassa tendrement.

-Alors tu as choisie ?

-Oui, il reste juste une fée. Je suis vraiment épuisée .

-Tu peux t'en chargé pour moi, quelqu'un de pas trop moche, ni trop con…

-T'inquiète pas je m'en charge.

Il chuchota quelque chose à Emmet qui s'empressa de partir. Il était 5H30. Et le soleil se levait à 6H15. Une fille de mon âge, les cheveux au court roux des yeux dorés une sucette en bouche avec un aspect diabolique approcha dans une robe noir en dentelle qui ne laissait place à l'imagination.

-Cousin, ça faisait longtemps.

-Pas assez à mon goût.

-Pourtant tu me fais appelé. Serais tu en manque ?

-Tu sais que j'adorais être ta pomme.

-Il se trouve que je n'en ai pas besoin Riddley. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

-Parce que, tu n'as pas osé te présenter bien que l'envie te faisait suffoquer. Et tu ne veux qu'une chose détrôner ta mère au conseil. Il se trouve qu'elle n'a pas encore de favoris pour une fée. Je t'admettrais au conseil si tu promets fidélité.

-Non, pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es puissante, jeune, diabolique mais intelligente. J'ai confiance en toi. Et il se trouve que tu es au goût d'Elena. -

-Ok mais à une condition. Maman va me foutre dehors quand elle apprendra que j'ai osé accepter.

-Tu viendras loger chez nous.

-Rid ? Fis je en me souvenant.

-Et oui cousine ça fait un baille ? Elle partis après avoir croqué sa sucette.

-Elle a changé.

-Elle est la seule à être mi lumière mi ténèbres.

-Je comprends mieux mais qui est sa mère, j'ai un trou. Elisabeth, la sœur de père.

6H10 sonna. Tout le monde se rassembla devant nous. Je retirais mon masque et tout le monde' émis de oh et ah d'admiration. Cinq coupes sur le comptoir de l'hôtel étaient placées devant moi. Je me tranchais le poignet pour laisser couler mon sang dedans. En retenant ma respiration.

-Que ce que j'appellerais s'approche, jure fidélité à moi et notre royaume dont je serais la souveraine, tout était sortie tellement naturellement : Elijah Mickaelson Gabriel Midas Eric Northman Jade Berger Et Riddley Salvatore

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas prirent la coupe pour répéter mes paroles comme de vraie robot. Mes robots. Nous pûmes enfin disposés, je perdis connaissance dans les escaliers mortes de fatigue. A mon réveil, j'entendais deux personnes se disputé dans le couloir :

-Il est temps de la transformer, s'écria Carmen. Je veux attendre. Elle finira par mourir si c'est comme ça, elle est morte de fatigue.

-Et si on perdaient le contrôle, son sang est tellement…

-Je sais si tu veux je peux rester dans la pièce. Quoi mais t'es folle. Je veux préserve son innocence.

-Ce n'est plus une enfant. Elle est en train de se consumer la pauvre.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle en aie vraiment envie. Il me faut son consentement.

-Mais sois un homme bon sang, c'est pour son bien.

-Je veux le faire, dis je en les interrompant. J'avais du mal à tenir debout et m'accoudais à la porte. Carmen me sourit et s'en alla.

-Non tu n'es pas prête tu sembles si fragile. Et ça va empirer Stefan alors en profitons tant qu'il me reste des forces. Lexis !

Celle-ci entra dans la chambre pour me portais comme elle avait l'habitude de faire .

-Attends, toi ! tu vas mettre des bougies, de l'encens de la musique des trucs romantiques. Que ma première fois soit parfaite et arrête de faire la gueule.

Je réussis à lui redonner sourire. Lexis me lava dans du lait d'amande douce. Me peigna les cheveux, pour les sécher. M'habilla d'un ensemble victoria secret que j'adore. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais somnoler.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui

Elle voulut me portais jusque dans la chambre mais je ne voulais pas que Stefan me voit comme une infirme. Je pris mon courage à deux main. La lumière était tamisé dans cet pièce. Il faisait doux. Il jouait au piano anxieux toujours habillé avec des chaussettes blanche. Je m'allongeais sur le piano de façon dramatique ressentant les vibrations de sa musique.

* * *

Ouf enfin bon pour ceux qui n'aime pas les lemons ferme carrement cette page parce que la suite sera un peu plus dévergonder. Sans l'être, je suis un peu prude je sais pour une fille qui écrit une fiction digne d'un Arlequin. Bref je prône plus les préli que l'acte en lui même puisque moi même je suis encore toute pure. Voilà vous êtes contents, mon vilain petit secret est dévoilé. bon on va pas polémiquer la dessus je voulais juste expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Oubliez pas le commentaire.


	14. Un nouveau tatouage

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis pas prête mais toi, affirmais je.

Il fit une fausse note pour ce reprendre.

-Tu es parfaite et si je te blessais ou …

-Tu es parfait, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je tu es ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, je suis épanouie. Ce sera notre première fois à tout les deux et elle sera indéniablement parfaite. Cesse de douter de toi.

Je lui pris la main pour l'amener au lit. Je me déshabiller lentement devant lui pour m'allonger. Il se mit à nu. Pour s'installer sur moi. Sentir son corps contre le mien était sensationnelle. Il était déjà très réveillé étrangement moi aussi. Nous ne prîmes pas vraiment le temps pour les papouilles et passâmes à l'action, enfin lui. J'en voulais plus et lorsqu'il me pénétra c'était genre une prison qui éclata. Mon corps entier me brulait pas comme quand les flammes me consument, je n'ai pas de comparaison. Je dus surement criais de plaisir parce que j'avais mal à la gorge. Je le mordis pour faire taire mon cri. Mes ongles lacérèrent son dos. En plus de mon plaisir, je ressentis le sien aussi. Je compris alors que lui aussi m'avait mordu. Une fois la folie d'une jouissance incroyable dissipais. Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, des plumes blanches couvraient mon visage, non une aile immense ! Un crie m'échappa, en me reculant, il sortit de moi. Lui aussi eu un écarquillement dans les yeux :

-Elena tu…

-Es toi…

Nous nous levâmes ensemble pour courir jusqu'au miroir, un truc pesait dans mon … Le choc. Deux grandes ailes blanches dans mon dos, elles attiraient le regard. Tel des aimants. Après cela, les unes sur mon corps s'étaient étalées, pour s'étendre tout celui-ci. Mes yeux était aussi dorée que Riddley, mes cheveux descendaient jusqu'à mes fesses. J'avais dû prendre 10 centimètres facilement. Ma peau plus translucide que j'aimais. A côté de moi Stefan était mon portrait craché. Nous rigolâmes, il me fit tournoyer comme une fillette. Je voulus l'embrassais mais une de ses dents me trancha la lèvre qu'il suça.

-Nous sommes des anges ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi

Un truc chaud coula sur ma jambe.

-Au dégueu.

-Je t'aurais dit de m'excuser mais en fait je suis fier de moi.

Je voulus marchais mais la tête me tourna.

-Est-ce qu'on est saoul ?

- Apparemment, viens faut qu'on leur montre.

-Attend mets un truc au moins.

On était mord de rire quand il fallait passait des portes. On est arrivé dans le salon en courant. Je me repris tout de suite en voyant les cinq emmerdeurs réunis devant moi avec Carmen :

-Oups on dérange une discussion importante.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama Eric.

Il était tous époustouflé :

-Je me suis transformée !

En disant cela je lui sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Bon, ok peut être que je n'étais pas totalement à jeun. Je n'ai pas bu me mis à battre des ailes, Elijah se leva pour les qu'il ne l'ai touché, je me mis à convulser mes ailes se rétractèrent. Un mal de tête me prit :

-Oh mon Dieu ma tête, me fait souffrir.

-Tiens bois ça. J'ai entendu que Romulus se transformait en Loup pendant l'acte mais personne en …Ange, dit Carmen.

On m'avait allongé sur le ventre sur une table en verre. Jade passa un linge mouillé su mon dos endolori, je pouvais sentir le sang coulait de part et d'autre sur la table. Il s'étaient tous réunis autour de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous me faîtes peur?

-Je crois que tu as un nouveau tatouage.


	15. Parlons de moi

-Ce sont des écritures sainte, c'est du latin mais ça veut rien dire … Résurrection, dévastation,angélisation.

-Vous savez quoi je vais mieux merci.

Je pris le peignoir que me tendais Riddley. Avec Stefan nu est sans gêne dont même le soldat au repos avait une certaine importance, ils commencèrent à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Vous faîtes quoi ici ?

-Nous parlions du fait que si tu as besoin de te nourrir et que nous sommes pas là, ce qu'il peut se passer. Si il y aurait des effets secondaire, comment ça se manifesterait …

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, je crois qu'elle agie comme une amulette et décuple les pouvoirs de tous ce qu'elle touche.

-Je suis là, je vous ai peut être choisie mais vivez votre vie.

-Il est dans les règles que vous logiez ensemble avec vos compagnons respectifs pour le conseil.

-Vous devez choisir où vous comptez emménager.

-Pourquoi pas dans le manoir des anciens caméléons ? Demanda Eric en rigolant.

Je lui assenai un regard meurtrier.

-La maison de la nuit, proposa Gabriel.

Je souris face à son génie, nous nous mîmes tous d'accord. La maison de la nuit est à lycée pour être surnaturel, idée d'Eric qui a pris lieu il y deux ans. Afin de optimisé les futurs liens ente espèce. Ce que je trouvé admirable. Les ailes de Stefan ne s'était toujours pas résorber. Il en éprouvait une fierté. Bien que gênant dans la vie de tous les jours. Cela faisait deux jours, depuis ma première fois sans que Gebo ne se manisfeste. Nous n'avions pas retenté l'expérience par manque de temps. J'avoue quand y repensant, je suis un peu déçue. Pas que je n'ai pas été satisfaite mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais. Du fait qu'il s'occupe de moi d'abord me dise des choses douces pour me détendre. Bref on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut.

Nous étions à quatre dans la audi, quand ça met arriver pour la première fois. Il y avait Jade, Elijah ,Riddley et Gabriel plus moi bien sur.

-Parles nous un peu de toi, on va quand même couché ensemble, commença Jade.

-Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Pendant le trajet j'étais resté silencieuse repensant à ma prémière année de seconde.

-Etait tu bonne élève ? Demanda Elijah.

-Je parais si idiote, faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment brillante, juste dans la moyenne. Je suis disléxique.

-Comment s'était au lycée.

-Ma mémoire était falcifié alors je ne subissais aucun manque, le lycée fut mes meilleures années, les fêtes, l'insouciance, les amies. J'ai pu avoir une adolescence parfaite. En y réfléchissant je parle 4 langues c'est cool.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fera arivé la bas, je veux dire qu'elle sera note travail ?

-Une fois par semaine on fait des audiences, on vote des lois ou en crée et en cas de punition on éxecute nous même. C'est horrible mais ayant établi la sentence pesonne d'autre ne devrait l'appliquer, conta Gabriel.

Soudain un rugissement sortis de ma bouche, mes ongles c'était transformé en sorte de griffe pour déchirer la manche gauche de mon pull. Ma rune éclairait toute la voiture, du sang avait jiclé sur les personnes de devant.

-Ca bête veut sortir, Riddley prend ma place, ordonna Jade.

-Vous allez le faire à côté de moi ? Demanda Gabriel un peu apeuré.

-Arrête toi, ordonnais je à Elijah d'une voix pas tout à fait humaine alors que je tenais ma tête entre mes main.

-Je peux pas, on est sur une auto route.

J'eu envie de pleurer :

-Riddley échange ta place avec Gabriel.

Vu le ton que j'employais elle ne protesta pas. Jade portait une jupe écossaise. Elle s'assit à califourchons sur moi, elle prit mes poignet pour les lever au dessus. J'ouvris la bouche pour la mordre sa peau semblait si douce. Au lieu de ça elle m'embrassa d'un baiser vorace. Elle aspirait quelque chose en moi pour me laisser plus de place. Elle put enfin me lache les mains, je n'hésitait pas à lui aracher son haut. Elle avait ma cuisse entre les jambes et inversement. Nous mîmes à bouger à l'unisson. Ma main laissa tomber son dos pour sa poitrine que je devais probablement y laisser des griffures, Elle ne portait pas de culotte nous accèlèrâmes le mouvement. Je lui mordis la lèvre par accident, se qui fit ronronnais ma bête qu'elle continuais à aspirer. Nous finîmes par jouir, elle se tansforma en louve sur moi me pulvérisant un espèce de liquide gluant et chaud au visage. Je ne sais pas si Elijah en avait reçu dans la nuque mais il pila sur la bande d'arret d'urgence. Je sortis de la voiture tremper, avec des mots de coeur. J'eu la bonne idée d'emporter une bouteille d'eau et mon sac à main avec moi ; Je fis le tour de la voiture, retirais mon haut et mon jean. Pendant tous ce temps Gabriel m'observé. Le conducteur n'était plus à sa place, il devait nettoyer le siège à l'arrière. Je me versais l'eau sur la tête frottant les endroits où le fluide avait commencé à sécher en pellicule blanche. Une fois fini, je mis ma robe noir que j'avais laissé dans mon sac pour les occasion comme celle-ci, tous en l'enfilant je commençais mon monologue :

-Une fois arrivé au château ne défait même pas tes bagages, je vais choisir un autre dirigeant pour les sorciers. Si tu agis comme ça aujourd'hui quand sera-t-il à ton tour . Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un pendant que tu te décideras. Je suis déçue de ta réaction.

* * *

Fiou c'était chaud. Tout ça dans une voiture on doit y être à l'étroit.


	16. Dans ma tête

Bon eh bien voilà le dernier chapitre. J'étais censé continuer. Mais vousavez au bout d'un moment ça use et je m'ennuie moi même, ne soyez pas trop deçus je vous laisse créer votre propre fin.

* * *

-Ne fais pas cela Elena.

-Mon propre dégout me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées.

Il se leva de son siège pour venir me voir furieux. S'il contais se battre il n'a aucune chance, au lieu de ça il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour me faire entrer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il éprouve des sentiments pour moi, depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé. Je reculais d'un pas :

-Calme toi Elena.

-Quoi encore !

J'ouvris les yeux, toutes les pierres s'étaient rassemblés autour de moi :

-J'en ai assez avec Stefan et ses crises pour que tu t'y mettes. Reprends toi, je le vis déjà assez mal pour y ajoute les sentiments.

Je l'avais parler avec l'autorité d'une mère. En rentrant dans la voiture, il y avait cette énorme loup blanc aux yeux bleux qui prenait toute la banquette arrière toute propre. Ses pattes reposait sur Riddley. Elle se ratatina pour me laissais m'asseoir et revenir sur mes genoux. Je lui caressais les poils sous le museau. Elle ronronnait su mes jambes. Il ne nous resta qu'une heure de route silencieuse.

Arrivé, je ne dis mot suivant lexis qui m'attendait elle me fit visiter les lieux pour aller jusqu'au château nous devions traversait la cour du lycée. Je reconnu des visages, tout les élèves étaient alignés sagement. Je n'avais pas le morale au réjouissance. Le soupir d'admiration des élèves m'agaçaient s'ils savaient ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir controlé son corps. On nous a attribué tout un étage à Stefan est moi, il était arrivé avant moi et débalé nos affaires. Il voulut me prendre dans ses bas mais je m'esquissais . Son regard triste me tiraillait. Je ne descendis pas à leur du dîner. Je pouvais les entendre parler facilement depuis la bibliothèque des évènement de la journée. Stefan reprocha à Jade d'avoir muté sur moi celle-ci monta d'un ton en disant que j'avais l'ascendant sur elle et que je l'y avait forcé. Comme à mon habitude dans ce cas la meilleure chose à faire et sortir méditer tranquillement. Je sautais donc par la fenêtre du troisième étage sans encombre pour me diriger vers les bois les plus près. Une forêt à vraie dire l'internat se trouvait dans le trou du cul du monde sans être vulgaire. Je me dirigeait vers le bruit d'un courant d'eau. L'air ici était pure. Le paysage semblait magic, un petit bassin trônait au milieux de la clarière dont le sol n'était que mousse et pelouse verte, des lucioles volaient un peu partout. Et la demie lune se tenait juste au dessus de ma tête. Je m'assis donc au bord de l'eau tiède laissant mes jambe faire trempette. Je me mis à réfléchir, pourquoi devrais je être prisonnière de ce besoin.

C'est horrible, ce midi, je ne veux pas le dire comme ça mais c'était presqu'un viol, MOI je n'étais absolument pas concentante. Mais je sentais que sije ne le faisais pas, j'aurais pu les dévorer tout cru sans jeux de mot. Cette faim de chair, une vraie malédiction. Je suis la plus puissante de toute les race confondu mais je suis l'exclave d'un désir ravageur. Si je pouvais juste partir toout laissait… m'envoler ! Mes ailes, je me demande si elle sorte quand je le décide. Ma robe était dos nu, Je me visualisais dans ma tête, la déchirure de ma peau sous autant de masse, chaque plume d'acier percer ma chair. Une fois totalement sortis je me sentais libérer. Je les ramener en avant pour les observer. Toujours d'un blanc éclatant et aussi douce que de la soie, c'était comme avoir un sixième doigt, on ne se rend pas compte qu'il est là. J'eu la stupéfaction de voir en changeant de rune que me ailes aussi changeaient d'aspect. Celle vampirique était d'un noir, une puissance s'éprit de moi probablement démoniaque puis suivie d'un mal être que personne ne comprendrait jamais. Ce petit coin de paradis mourut, il ne restait plus que des arbres sec, et un sol terreux. Je les rentaient et fis de même. Se nourrir du désir des gens, une malédiction. Encore si c'était d'une seule personne ça irait mais non, ça ne suffit pas. Et ce n'est même pas mon désir à moi ! Je ne peux pas non plus aller dans un club de streap tease? normal puisqu'il me faut des non terrestre. Je suppose qu'il nous faudra à apprendre à vivre ainsi...


End file.
